


Family Dinner

by KaytheJay



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, M/M, chosen family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: Aziraphale, Crowley, and their children go to the Pulsifers' house for dinner.
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Family Dinner

“Get in the car now!” Crowley yelled. Aziraphale glared at him.  
“Be nice,” he huffed. Crowley made a frustrated gesture at the children. Aziraphale smiled. “They’re children, dear. After being a parent I would have thought you’d have figured it out.” Aziraphale crouched down. “We are going to go see Aunt Anathema and Uncle Newton,” Aziraphale said to the children. “Don’t you want to go see them?” The children squealed and raced to put their shoes on. Crowley rolled his eyes.  
“I could have done that,” He murmured.  
“But you didn’t,” Aziraphale said matter-of-factly. Blaire, the middle child, pulled on Crowley’s leg and asked him to help her get her shoes on. Crowley’s face softened as he lowered himself to the ground to help her. Once shoes and jackets were on, Crowley opened the door and Aziraphale grabbed Blaine’s hand and the baby carrier that held their youngest, a two month old named Matthew.  
The oldest, eight year old Olive, ran to the car and began pulling excitedly at the door of their van. Crowley unlocked it and she crawled to the very back seat and buckled herself in. Once Matthew had been born, they’d had to bribe Olive to sit in the very back by telling her it would be her own little world. She could do whatever she wanted back there. And, in typical eight year old fashion, she’d made quite the mess of things. Aziraphale didn’t much like it, but he dealt with it because he didn’t want a fight with her.  
Crowley helped Blaire get into her seat as Aziraphale got Matthew in the car. Once everyone was in and accounted for, Crowley started the car and drove off.  
They weren’t quite sure when they’d started seeing the Pulsifers as family. It certainly hadn’t been right out of Armageddon. At that point, Anathema and Newton were perfect strangers. Much to Crowley’s disapproval, Aziraphale began to invite the pair to tea at least once a month. Eventually they came to be friends. When Anathema found out she was pregnant with their first, Aziraphale swore to protect that child as if they were his. A few years later, Crowley and Aziraphale joined them in being parents.  
Their little group turned into a sort of mini parents club. They discussed all the best babysitters and all the crazy things their kids would do. Without prompting, the oldest Pulcifer child began to refer to Aziraphale and Crowley as their uncles. At first, Anathema tried to correct her, but Aziraphale insisted that it was fine, prompting Olive to do the same.  
Eventually their two families were so tightly wound that It was hard to think of the fact that they’d been strangers and that they weren’t related at all.  
Once they pulled into the Pulcifer’s driveway, Aziraphale could see that the children were waiting for them and watching from the living room window. Before they even had the chance to get fully out of the car, the children were running to them and latching on to their legs. At least, the oldest ones were. The youngest was on his mother’s hip as she stood and watched them from the door.  
“Oh now, come on,” Newton called, coming up behind Anathema. “Give them space to come in.” The children let go, giving Aziraphale and Crowley the needed space to get their children out of the car. Olive was very impatient and nearly pushed Blaine out of the way. The children ran inside and the youngest Pulsifer squirmed to get away from his mother, who set him down.  
“How have things been?” Anathema said as Crowley and Aziraphale came inside. Crowley kicked off his shoes and Aziraphale put the baby’s seat down and began unbuckling him.  
“Oh just a little hectic,” Aziraphale said. “You know how it is.” Anathema shrugged. She knew that the life of the angel and demon was quite hectic, probably more hectic than she as a person could ever dream of. Matthew let out a cry of protest because Aziraphale had woken him to get him out. Crowley slipped into protective parent mode and crouched over Aziraphale to see if there was any way to help. “How are things here?” Anathema smiled.  
“Newton finally found a steady job,” she said.  
“Oh? How’s that going for you?” Aziraphale said with genuine interest as he handed baby Matthew over to Crowley. Crowley began rocking the baby and trying to soothe him. Either back to sleep or just to be quiet. Technically speaking, he could just miracle that to happen, but Aziraphale had reprimanded him quite heavily when he’d tried it on Olive and didn’t think it worth the effort.  
“Oh, it’s a job like any other,” Newton replied. “But a job’s a job.” He shrugged. Crowley began walking to the other room, trying to shush the baby. “How’s the baby been?” Aziraphale smiled as he looked over to his husband.  
“I think Crowley might finally be figuring babies out,” Aziraphale said. “Just a little bit at least.” Anathema laughed.  
“How can you have three children and only just be figuring out how to take care of a baby?” Aziraphale shrugged.  
“He’s a demon,” Aziraphale said. “Being caring and loving, well, it just isn’t in his nature.” Crowley looked over to Aziraphale and smiled with pride once Matthew quit crying. Aziraphale gave him an encouraging smile back, but Crowley had already turned his back and was whispering to the baby. “Besides,” Aziraphale said, “every other baby Crowley’s come in contact with he was trying to influence towards Hell. He’s still trying to figure out for himself what it means to be raising good people.” Anathema went to the kitchen to check in on the food she was preparing.  
They heard a screech from the other room, but all of them decided to ignore it. The children were just having fun. If someone was hurt, they’d come out crying. But the children were generally really good about not hurting each other.  
After a few minutes of talking and playing pass the baby (Anathema and Newton wanted to have a turn holding him), Anathema came to the living room to say that dinner was ready. Aziraphale went to the room where the children were playing to announce that they were ready for them. By the time the children had paraded out of the room, Anathema and Crowley had all the childrens’ plates ready and sat at the table, including two high chairs for the youngest of the bunch.  
The children chatted away excitedly about the fantastical game they were playing. All of them would jump in over each other to tell their parents the story of the game. The story didn’t make much sense, but the parents all gave reactions where they felt were appropriate that would encourage the children. After a few minutes, the children started finishing their food and rushed to get back to the game that they were playing. Soon, it was back to being just Aziraphale, Crowley, Anathema, Newton, and baby Matthew.  
“I don’t think I’ve ever seen any of them so happy,” Crowley remarked while he was helping to clear the table once everyone was finished. Newton shrugged.  
“They’re kids,” he said, “to them, every day that they get to play with children that don’t live in their house is the best day of their lives.”  
“Such a simple life,” Crowley said. He shook his head. “Some days I wish I’d gotten to experience it for myself. Maybe I’d understand them a bit more.” Newton stopped for a second, surprised at this remark.  
“You never had a childhood?” Crowley shook his head.  
“Angels aren’t made like humans are,” he said. “They just kind of appear one day.” He shrugged. “From day one you’re treated as what a human would call an ‘adult’ because, in human terms, you are.” Crowley smiled. “It is hard to explain in human terms because angels and demons have a more complicated process of ‘growing up’ than humans do. Growing up and age itself doesn't really mean much to us.” Crowley looked out to the living room where Aziraphale was cooing over Matthew while he was being fed. “It makes you wonder, though,” Crowley said. “What you missed. As an angel, you’re never truly free. That’s part of the reason I ended up falling. Hell was offering us freedom that Heaven just didn’t.” Crowley shrugged. “But you can’t really change how you came about, now can you?” Crowley said.  
“No I suppose not,” he replied. “But it is still quite sad, some of my fondest memories happened when I was a child.”  
“When you’re as old as I am, though you never will be, you know that being sentimental doesn’t really get you that far. Getting too attached to humans-” Crowley shook his head. “It just leads to pain.” He looked out to his angel, who’d passed the baby off to Anathema but was still cooing and smiling at him.  
“I can’t even imagine what it must be like,” Newton said. “Watching the world change. Knowing you will outlive every single person you come in contact with. I’d probably start putting up some walls to avoid grief.”  
Crowley smiled sadly. He had, that’s why he hated Aziraphale’s close attachment to humans. Aziraphale always insisted that humans were good company and were quite relieving to talk to after speaking to beings who were purely good or purely evil all the time. Crowley knew this was true, but he’d gotten too attached to a few humans in his life. Close enough that once he lost them, he’d felt like he’d lost a piece of himself. A piece that he would never get back.  
Even to this day, he was reminded of some of those early friends who’d died so many centuries ago. He wondered how Aziraphale was so willing to continue making these connections with people knowing how it was going to end. But being here in the home of the Pulsifers was always nice. He was thankful that Aziraphale had forced him to make nice with them. They were good people. He was just so scared of being hurt again, and he knew he would be. Everything about being friends with mortals terrified him. Once they were gone they were gone. There wasn’t any getting them back. Not really.  
“It does get hard sometimes,” Crowley admitted as he handed off the last cup. “But I do think that it is worth it.” Newton nodded, even though he didn’t understand at all.  
***  
As the evening progressed, the children slowly came out of the room they were playing in to join the grown ups because they were getting sleepy. That was one of the joys of being a parent. You always had to shut your socializing down to the needs of your children. Crowley looked at his children and smiled as they all struggled to keep their eyes open.  
“I think it’s about time to go,” Crowley whispered to Aziraphale, who was looking quite tired himself. Aziraphale nodded. He gently nudged Olive and told her to go say goodbye and to get her shoes on. She let out a half hearted protest before complying.  
“I think we’re going to start heading out,” Aziraphale said. Anathema and Newton stood so that they could show them the door, so to speak. Newton put baby Matthew in his seat and Crowley put Blaire’s shoes in the diaper bag, as she had fallen asleep and the angel was now carrying her. He didn’t see any use in waking her up to make her walk to the car.  
“Thank you for coming,” Anathema said. “It was nice seeing you.” Olive rushed over to give the Pulsifers each a hug. Aziraphale offered a sleepy smile. Usually he would also hug the Pulsifers as a way of farewell, but he was holding his three year old and it didn’t seem appropriate. Besides, he didn’t want to accidentally wake her.  
Instead, he said, “Thank you for having us, dinner was quite scrumptious.” Anathema smiled and they all walked out.  
By the time Crowley pulled into their own driveway at home, everyone else in the car had fallen asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.   
> Find me on Tumblr @justanangelandhisdemon


End file.
